¿Dónde estás Yui-cha?
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: Después de una gram historia de amor y amistad que tal vez se cuente algún día, Asuna Yuuki y Kazuto Kirigaya son felices y tienen una preciosa hija. sus vidas son felices, hasta que... Yui-chan desapareció!. Asuna está desesperada, quiere encontrar a su hija, ¿la encontrará?. pasen y lean... este one-shot participa en la kiriasu week en el reto "Asuna loca". gózenlo.


**¿DÓNDE ESTAS YUI-CHAN?**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAO NO ME PERTENECEN, CRÉDITOS A SU AUTOR**

P _ov Asuna_

¡Qué lindo día! El cielo es azul, como tiene que ser en primavera. Las aves cantan, esas bellas aves que se encuentran en el centro de Tokio y lo mejor de este bello día, aún más bello de que sea lunes, aún más bello de estar casada con el hombre que amo, e incluso aún más bello que tener a un tesoro, a un ángel, a este bello pedazo de sol que es mi bella hija _,_ aún más bello que todo eso es el hecho de él, ella y yo estamos juntos, como siempre quisimos, estamos juntos y siempre lo estaremos.

Como es natural pensar, ellos son mi vida, Kirito-kun y Yui-chan son mi todo. Yo la verdad no quiero ni siquiera llegar a pensar qué sería de mi existencia si alguno de ellos 2 llegase a faltarme algún día, creo que sencillamente moriría, moriría de dolor, moriría de tristeza, moriríade locura, y al final simplemente me moriría, porque sin ellos la vida no vale nada.

Pero basta ya de esos malos pensamientos, este no es el tiempo idóneo ni mucho menos para pensar e trágicos futuros que no quisiera llegar nunca a ver, no, este es momento de ser feliz al lado de mis tesoros. ¿y qué mejor lugar hay para compartir con Yui-chan que en el mercado?

-Yui-chan, no te alejes mucho! –le tuve que gritar, pues mi pequeña desde los 3 años para acá, o sea, durante los últimos 2 años no para de correr de aquí para allá, como ahora, que se me ha adelantado otra vez dejándome atrás con el carrito del súper para ir a buscar el área de mantecados y carnes. En serio, desde que descubrió que los tacos picantes que tanto le gustan son hechos con carne molida, la carne molida es junto con el helado lo primero en su lista de prioridades en el -kun dice que le compre zapatos de tacón, yo le digo exagerado, aunque ahora lo esté reconsiderando.

-¡Apúrate mamá, o la carne se terminará! –me gritó sin dejar de correr, creo que en definitiva la carne molida es su prioridad. La prioridad de una niña de 5 años es carne molida, ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no.

No me quedó otro remedio más que ir corriendo detrás de mi princesa empujando apuradamente el carrito de compras, lo que se hace difícil debido a la cantidad de gente que siempre hay los lunes y a lo estrecho en los pasillos. Por fin pude llegar al departamento de mantecados y carnes, honestamente no sé porque un lugar tan necesario se encuentra siempre en el fondo del supermercado, comodidad creo.

-Te dije que no te alejaras de mí Yui-chan –la tuve que regañar una vez la alcancé, pero ella no me oyó, estaba absorta observando el escaparate de los helados, parecía concentrada en especial en uno.

-¡mamá, mamá, mira, mira!-me señalaba con su dedito un gran tarro de helado de chocalete con nueces y avellanas, uno de sus favoritos. Conque sí le sigue gustando más los helados que la carne molida…. Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Quieres que te lo consiga, no? Sonreí de forma picarona, consciente de que a veces le avergonzara el hecho de ser tan adicta al helado. Pero contrario a lo que creí, ella solo me asintió de manera enérgica, sin dejar de ver y señalar el ansiado pote de helado.

Incapaz de resistirme a tal muestra de encanto por parte de ella, yo accedí sin más y me estiré para llegar hasta esa repisa alta del refrigerador y tomar el pote, que bueno que soy tan alta. Una vez con lo buscado entre mis manos, volteé para señalárselo a mi impaciente hija –Mira Yui-chan, tu helado de chocoool….

Me quedé helada, en blanco, sin saber en qué pensar por que una vez volteé a mostrarle mi helado a mi bebé, ella ya no estaba parada donde la dejé, no estaba, mi bebé no estaba, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, no estaba, no estaba, ¡no estaba!.

-¡Yui-chan, Yui-chan, responde, donde estás Yui-chan! –cuando al fin recuperé algo de cordura, lo primero que hice fue voltear a todos lados, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, al frente y atrás mío, pero nada, no la veo en ninguna parte. ¡no puede ser!, yui-chan no pudo desaparecer así sin más, ella no se iría de mi lado por voluntad propia; alguien lo hizo, sí, alguien se la llevó, alguien en este súper, un secuestrador de niños, o, o, un pedófilo, tal vez, ¡no!, no, Kami-Sama, todo menos un violador, por favor no, un asesino o un traficante de niños, todo menos eso, no, siento que moriré, tengo que hallar a Yui-chan ya, ¡pero ya!

-¡Fuera de mi camino todo mundo!-les grité a las personas mientras corría por los pasillos, empujando a golpeando a quien no se quitara a tiempo. -¿dónde está Yui-chan? –fue lo primero que le pregunté al primer trabajador que pude encontrar, era el encargado del puesto de frutas y verduras lo agarré de la camisa anaranjada que usan los del supermercado y lo zangoloteé para que me respondiera.

-S-se-señora, cálmese por favor, no se de-de qué me habla –se intentaba defender el tipo ese, ¡pobre diablo! No sabe nada. Vi a otro, este era un viejo gordo y de bigote, él si tiene cara de secuestrador de infantes

-Tú!, donde está Yui-chan? – le pregunté tan pronto lo agarré como al otro, a lo cual sólo se puso a temblar como gelatina -¡habla! –le grité.

-yo, yo, ¡hay mami! –gritó el muy nenita, actúa como si nunca hubiera visto a una madre desesperada. Este no me sirve, mejor otro

-¡Oye tú, si, tú, la vieja del carrito de dulces, te tengo unas preguntas que hacer –grité.

…

 _POV KAZUTO_

¡haaaa, otro día, otro yen!

Trabajar en esta empresa de informática y desarrollo de juegos es la mejor decisión que he tomado, bueno, mejor dicho la segunda mejor decisión que he tomado, es Asuna es, y será siempre la mejor decisión de mi vida, y Yui-chan es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado, eso no cambiará nunca.

12 del mediodía, ¡hora de comer! Tengo hambre. Ya me despedí de mis amigos y de mi jefe, no volveré hasta mañana, ya que al ser día feriado, solo trabajamos a la mitad. Pero todo lo que me importa en este momento es pasar lo que me queda de día con mis 2 amores, Asuna y Yui-chan, comiendo tacos, jugando algún buen juego y dándonos cariño ¡la mejor tarde de todas!

Justo cuando ya iba a meter la llave en la puerta de mi auto para ingresar a él, sonó mi celular –haló, diga –fue lo que dije, pero lo que no me esperé fue lo que escuché al contestar

-¡Kirito, supermercado, perdida, Yui-chan, ven, pronto! –fue todo lo que pude entender de los alaridos que pegaba mi bella esposa, aunque no necesitaba más que eso para saber que pasaba, ¡hay no de vuelta!. Colgué, me metí al auto, y puse marcha rumbo a el supermercado Kotetsu-san, el lugar desde el que me llamó.

…

Una vez llegué al sitio de destino, antes de bajarme me tuve que quitar el saco y la corbata de mi traje porque hacía mucho calor. Cuando lo hice, me bajé y busqué por la entrada del supermercado esperando hallarla, hasta que la vi, ahí sentada junto a la entrada de la puerta a las afueras del supermercado como toda buena niña, estaba mi princesita de cabello de ébano y ojos grises, ahí estaba, esperándome.

-¿Esta vez que fue Yui-chan? –una vez que la cargué al abrazarla y darle su correspondiente beso, mi hijita solo se puso a reir

-¡Hay papá, gomene! –decía mientras reía –es que mamá me estaba alcanzando un pote de helado de chocolate y yo vi por una puerta al señor que hace carne picada –me decía – entré a esa puerta y le pregunté si aún había, el me dijo que sí, y yo le dije que mama compraría mucha, mucha para hacer muchos, muchos sándwiches de carne picante –mi niña y su adición por los tacos picantes hay… pero de que me quejo si yo soy igualito.

-¿Y dónde está tu mamá? –le terminé de preguntar

-hmmm –hacía gestos mientras ponía su dedito en el mentón como si pensara, ¡haaaay pero que niña más linda tengo! –no lo sé, sólo hablé con el señor de la carne picada, y para cuando salí –hizo un gesto como de no sé –mamá ya no estaba. Así que hice lo que tú me dices que haga cuando pierdo a mamá, me vine a la entrada a esperarte terminó de decir.

-Bien hecho Yui-chan, eres una niña inteligente y obediente –ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su mama.

-¡Dònde estás Yui-chan! –y ahí estaba, la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi esposa, aunque siendo honestos en este momento no suena muy dulce y melodiosa que digamos, pero bueno… yo la amo así.

-Yui-chan, ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu mama? –le pregunté mientras la tenía en mis brasos.

-Hai, papa! –fue su única respuesta. Feliz y sonriente, como siempre quiero que esté. Dicho y hecho, nos adentramos hacia el interior del supermercado. Otro supermercado que seguro nos vetará de por vida luego de este incidente…. Vaya vida la mía. Cargué a Yui-chan sobre mis hombros estilo caballito y entramos.

…

 _Asuna Pov_

¡¿Dónde estás ?! he estado repitiendo lo mismo por más de 3 horas…!3horas!. y los empleados del supermercado, ¿qué hacen? En lugar de ayudarme a buscar a mi princesa para sacarla de las garras de ese desalmado que la apartó de mi lado, se han confabulado en mi contra para detenerme, ¡esto no es justo! Después no se quejen de las narices rotas y los estantes caídos, es su culpa!.

Llamé a mi esposo para que me ayudara en la búsqueda y regañara a todos estos ineptos, pero nada, siguen intentando detenerme. Pero no pararé, no me detendré hasta hallar a…..

-Mama!

Esa voz!, esa voz es de mi Yui-chan, de mi dulce y querida Yui-chan!.

Volteé hacia donde se escuchó su voz, y sí, efectivamente, estaba ahí, a salvo, sobre los hombros protectores de su padre. Ya sin importarme nada más, salí corriendo y la baje de los hombros de Kirito-kun para abrazarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Nunca. Ni el día de su boda la dejaré ir, eso lo juro. Lloré lagrimas de felicidad.

-Yui-chan, Yui-chan! Estás bien!, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que tenías a mama, pero ya estás bien, estas aquí y nunca, nunca más te perderé de vista y…

-huuumm, huuumm –oí que alguien carraspeaba, volteé y se trataba de un hombre de traje verde pasto, muy feo a mi parecer. Era un señor gordo, viejo y medio calvo.

-Sí, ¿Qué quería? –le pregunté con Yui-chan aún en mis brazos. Kirito-kun parecía nervioso, que raro…

-Ha roto muchos estantes de mi supermercado y ha lástimado a muchos de mis empleados, ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa? –me preguntó, se veía muy enojado. ¡hups! Creo que me pasé un poco.

-Yo soy su esposo! Yo pagaré todos los daños que ella haya provocado, vendré mañana a hablar con usted, aquí está mi tarjeta –Saltó en mi defensa Kirito-kun ¡haaayy, mi príncipe!. El gerente de súper, muy de mala gana, le tomó la tarjeta, aunque dijo algo más:

-Están vetados –soltó, dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

-ya lo sabía –fue lo único que dijo Kirito, y también se marchó, pero no sin antes tomar a Yui-chan y llevarla a caballito –vámonos Asuna, es hora de comer –me dijo. Yo simplemente lo seguí

…

 _Narra autor_

Y así, señoras y señores, es como sobrevivimos a otro día en donde Asuna pierde a Yui-chan. Nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Y ESO ES TODO EN ESTA PEQUEÑA ANÉCDOTA MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS. COMO PODRÁN VER, YO ME ENLISTÉ EN ESTA KIRIASU WEEK EN LA TEMÁTICA DE ASUNA LOCA. SOLO HAY 2 COSAS EN EL MUNDO QUE ASUNA TEMERÍA PERDER:KIRITO Y YUI. NO ME GUSTAN LOS CLICHÉS, ASÍ QUE NO PUSE A KIRITO, Y COMO NO TENGO CORAZÓN PARA HACERLE ALGO MALO A YUI-CHAN, PUSE ESTA COMEDIA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA DIVERTIDO LEERLO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **QUIERO APROVECHAR LA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AUTOPROMOCIONARME E INFORMARLES QUE LUEGO DE LA KIRIASU WEEK, SABRÁN DE MÍ, POR QUÉ VENDRÉ CON UNA HISTORIA LARGA, LARGA, PARA EL FINAL DE LA KIRIASU WEEK LES DIRÉ DE QUE TRATA Y ESPERO TODO SU APOYO.**

 **LEO SE DESPIDE.**


End file.
